


Pidge the Alpha loves you, baby

by Saasan



Series: Shiro the Hero loves you, baby [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha!Pidge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Lance, Shameless Smut, everyone is well over 18 I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: Lance smells amazing, but Pidge is determined to keep it in her pants.  Unless she doesn't.  He smells *really* good, okay?!  When your adorable Omega boyfriend is also your hilarious best friend, just what is the appropriate speed for a relationship anyway?  This Alpha is about to find out.





	Pidge the Alpha loves you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge is an Alpha which means she has a dick. Hope y'all can handle that. Lance certainly can if-you-know-what-I-mean.

Pidge was standing in front of her bathroom mirror, razor in hand, trying to pretend this wasn't a big decision.  It was date number five. They’d held hands the first date and kissed good night on the cheek. Second date had been a lot more kissing.  Third date was supposed to be the go-all-the-way date, according to television, but Pidge wasn't a slut. Also, she had been nervous. And late.  And there was no way in HELL she was going to “go for it” when her legs weren’t shaved, so that was obviously a no go (there might, however, have been _extensive_ kissing).  Date number four wasn't a good choice because it was a group date, and Pidge didn’t want to make a big deal about the two of them slipping off together.  So. Date number five. It was date number five and Pidge had no idea if she should shave her bush.

 

They probably talked about this in girl magazines, she reflected glumly.  Pidge hardly read anything that wasn't textbooks, code, or the latest patch notes for World of SpaceCraft and, shockingly, none of those had ever addressed this issue.  

 

Shit.  Time to consult the internet.

 

The internet recommended waxing, which Pidge had neither the time nor the supplies for.  She was about to go with shaving when she read a horror story about razor burn, and hell no she was _not_ risking that _there_.  Well, time for a neat trim and to hope for the best.

 

(It didn’t matter, right?  Lance was her best friend--he wouldn’t _care_ , right?)

 

Lower preparations complete, Pidge put on a dress she hoped was sufficiently chic (without making it obvious she was trying) and failed to make her hair do anything remotely close to cooperating.  

 

That’s okay.  This was fine.  It was just Lance.  Lance, her boyfriend of almost two months, who was taking her out to celebrate the end of midterms, because he was sweet, but mostly taking her out so they could watch the opening showing of _DarkFist and Fishsticks 2: Revenge of the Old Gods_ which was arguably going to be the worst movie of the year, and thus they had to see it.  What could be more romantic than that?

 

She grimaced at the mirror.  She was overthinking this. She was a strong, independent, Alpha woman who was dating her best friend.  They were going to watch a movie. And if that’s all they did, that was fine, because Lance wasn't just her boyfriend he was her best friend and she didn’t need to be so damn nervous around him, but why did he have to smell so damn good all the time?!  She didn’t know if it was some stupid Alpha thing because she was dating Lance now or if she was just really horny lately, but Lance smelled so good it was hard to think around him. She could have sworn she’d lost 10 points off her base IQ.

 

Her phone buzzed.  Lance was outside. One last look in the mirror and she had to concede defeat on the matter of her hair, but other than that she looked presentable.  Lance would be happy anyway--he was a sweetheart but, more importantly, he was extremely pumped to see the delicious shitstorm that was a _DarkFist and Fishsticks_ film.  

 

“Okay.  Go bag your man.  Or don’t,” she said to her reflection, giving herself the world’s worst pep talk.  “Just have a good time at the bad movie and don’t eat popcorn ‘cause you’ll get it stuck in your teeth and you hate that.”

 

More or less satisfied, she snatched up her phone to text Lance that she was on her way down, grabbed a stupidly large handful of condoms, stuffed them in her purse, and left.  

 

~*~*~

 

 _DarkFist and Fishsticks 2: Revenge of the Old Gods_ was not just the worst movie of the year--it was possibly the worst movie of the decade.  It was so bad that Pidge was already planning out their cosplays and Lance was scrolling rapidly through his phone to find merchandise.

 

“Oh!  Oh!  Matching keychains!” Lance cried, tapping his phone perhaps a touch too hard in his excitement.  “Into the shopping cart they go! Pidge, _look_ at them.”

 

It was an excuse to lean in close, and Pidge happily took it, trying not to make it too obvious as she breathed in the Omega’s scent.  He smelled incredible tonight, and it took her a hair longer than it should have to respond about the keychains.

 

“You don’t like them,” Lance said, drooping.

 

“I just couldn’t decide if I want DarkFist or Fishsticks,” Pidge promised, feeling only a _tiny_ bit bad about lying.  A girl needs to keep her dignity.  If he knew she was trying to scent him in public…  She blushed at the thought.

 

Lance perked back up immediately, his customary grin flashing into place.  “Pick whichever one you want. They won’t be here for a week anyway.”

 

They had made it out to the parking lot and Lance gallantly opened the door for her before sliding into the driver’s seat.  

 

“You okay, Pidgeon?” he asked as he got in.  “Your knee is kinda going crazy there.”

 

It was indeed.  In fact, all of her nervous habits were out in full force this particular evening, and that meant her filter was practically nonexistent.  Even worse: in the close quarters of the theater, she had been surrounded by his enticing scent for almost two maddening hours, and damned if she hadn’t started sporting a chubby.  It had made her rethink the idea of a wearing a dress on dates: guys had nothing on Alpha girls in terms of the difficulty of hiding awkward boners. Yup. Pants for the future.

 

Back to the present--her knee was going crazy, and Lance gently cupped his hand over it, apparently to help calm her down.  What happened instead, however, was the hint of desperately needed contact sending her filter completely out the window.

 

“I want to go back to your place and make out,” she blurted out.

 

“Oh yeah?” Lance said, eyes wide.  “That sounds, uh, wow.”

 

“Oh god,” Pidge groaned, hiding her face in her hands.  “I came on way too strong just now, didn’t I?” Stupid, stupid Alpha brain!  Even with how wonderfully terrible the movie had been, it was not enough to distract her from stealing glances at how her boyfriend’s collarbones peeked out from the edge of his shirt.  She could barely trace the edge of his scent gland with her eyes and _god_ she wanted to lick it.  Yup. Pidge was most definitely horny on main.  “Uggh I just made this so fucking awkward. I’m sorry.”

 

“What?!  No, no, no!” Lance cried.  “I just thought I was still in the ‘winning you over’ phase.  Pidge, do you _like_ me like me?”

 

“Oh course I do, you dumb goof.  Why do you think I agreed to start dating you?” she said, laughing a little despite her mortification.

 

“Pity?” Lance squeaked.

 

“Why did you think I’ve been making out with you?” Pidge asked in amused disbelief.

 

“ _Lots_ of pity?” Lance squeaked again.  “I dunno, it’s just that I’ve been crushing on you for almost two years, and I didn’t want to get my hopes up.

 

Pidge turned in her seat and grabbed his hand.  “Go ahead and get your hopes up for me, okay?” she said, squeezing his hand and lacing their fingers together.  “I _like_ like you, Lance McClain.”

 

“Shit,” Lance said, blinking.  “You’re pretty freaking smooth, Pidge.”

 

“I’m actually fucking nervous, but thanks,” she laughed awkwardly.

 

“Nervous?  It’s _me_ , Pidge,” Lance said, squeezing her hand back.  “I’ve been stuck on you since day one. You know that.”

 

“Well, I knew you liked female Alphas, and then after like two months you stopped hitting on me.  I thought you moved on,” Pidge confessed. She had been both skeptical of and mildly interested in him when they first met, but after only a few times hanging out, he’d backed off.  She’d had a slightly sour realization she was a little disappointed, but the feeling faded as they developed a comfortable friendship.

 

“Yeah,” Lance said, scratching the back of his head, “once I got to know you better and we actually became friends, I didn’t think I had a chance.  You’re literally a genius and you’re cute and you’re awesome at every single video game ever invented and a total nerd in like the best way, so I got intimidated.”

 

“Why’d you start flirting again?” Pidge asked curiously.  Lance had teased her much like the way he did Hunk and Keith about their general attractiveness, but out of the blue his teasing had turned awkward with blushes and it was soon obvious he was trying very, very hard not to mean what he said.  A little bit of encouragement via the long-suffering Hunk had prompted an honest-to-god date invitation, and Pidge had been shocked by how happy she was to say yes.

 

Lance blushed and laughed.  “You kinda got territorial of me.  A lot.”

 

“What?!  When?” Pidge demanded, almost offended by the accusation.

 

“Pretty much anytime I was around a girl?  You were posturing and guarding. At first I thought you were just looking out for me in a family kind of way, like you would for your brother, but then Hunk pointed out you never did that for Matt.  It took me a couple of months to work up the courage,” he admitted, biting his lip.

 

“I’m glad you did,” Pidge said shyly.  

 

“Me too,” Lance grinned.  

 

He leaned forward and she met him halfway, and he made a pleased hum when she licked across his lips, requesting more, and he yielded for her tongue.  He sucked on it teasingly before pulling back with a grin.

 

“So, you were wanting to go back to my place?” he winked.

 

She blushed as she nodded, and her lingering look at his neck had him blushing too as he turned the key in the ignition.

 

“You’re gonna kill me, Pidge,” he laughed breathlessly.

 

“Just so long as you don’t kill me, too,” she said, poking his leg.  “Drive slow.”

 

“Not a chance,” he muttered, and put the car in gear.  

 

The revving of the engine fit the mood exactly, Pidge thought.  Her nerves were going crazy, but if she was being perfectly honest, it was because somewhere in the evening her feelings had turned from anxiety over the unknown to excitement for the future--and she intended to get a lot more than Lance’s hopes up.

 

~*~*~

 

“I bought condoms,” Pidge said, blurting out her thoughts for the second time that the evening.  They had made it to Lance’s apartment and had been tangled and panting on the nearest couch ever since.

 

“For _us_?” Lance asked, shocked.

 

“Um, yes.  We don’t have to go this fast, I swear,” Pidge stammered.  “But, your heat is coming up and I want to spend it with you, if that’s okay, and I wanted our first time to be before then.”  She winced. Yup. She had really just said those words. Outloud and everything.

 

“Holy shit, Pidge,” Lance breathed.  “Are you serious?”

 

God she was such an idiot.  How could she have asked about his heat before they’d even had sex?  She’d _really_ thought she was better than a knot-brain.

 

“Um, yeah, I really am, but um, sorry, I’m really not trying to pressure you and I know it’s crazy bad manners for me to invite myself to your heat, but holy fuck the thought of being there with you has been driving me insane,” Pidge confessed.  She was such a shitty Alpha, all hormones and instincts and could she seriously not wait for her Omega to invite her? If Lance wanted her there, he would let her know and it wasn't for her to go making plans about it or when and where they should have sex before that.

 

“Wow,” Lance said, his eyes wide, “I can actually _see_ you overthinking this.”  He flicked her forehead. “Don’t beat yourself up, okay?  I’m _glad_ you said it, and I’m glad you took over the reigns for how fast we go because I’ve afraid of being too needy and scaring you off.  It feels like I only barely convinced you to date me, so the idea of bringing up my heat was...well, it was terrifying. I didn’t want to insult you by not including you, but then what if asking you to take care of me for a heat freaked you out?  I was waaaay too nervous to bring it up, and I’m pretty sure Hunk was going to disown me if I tried to talk to him about it one more time.”

 

“So it really is okay for me to spend your heat with you?” Pidge asked, reaching up to comb her fingers through his soft hair.  “I swear I’m not trying to pressure you.”

 

“Well,” Lance coughed, “you’ve kinda already shared a heat or two with me, in a way.”  Pidge narrowed her eyes, suspicious. Lance coughed again. “So that’s a definite yes. Please.  Please share my heat with me.”

 

Pidge kissed him hard in response and he actually pumped his fist in victory.

 

“Holy fuck you said yes,” he cried, throwing his arms around her and laughing.

 

“Did you really think I’d say no?” Pidge said, somehow laughing along with him.

 

“The thought might have featured prominently in a nightmare or two, yes,” he said solemnly.  

 

“I’ve been a shitty girlfriend if you don’t know by now how much I like you,” Pidge said, a little sadly.  She played a lot of things close to the chest, but this shouldn’t be one of them. Time to come clean and pour on some affection.  “So, well, it’s fucking embarrassing to admit, but...I’ve been wanting to claim you for a while. I want people to walk past you and _know_ you’re mine.  I want to keep you dripping in my scent and yeah, okay, shutting up now,” she finished, hiding her head in his chest.  There is coming clean, and then there is admitting things you’d rather not know about yourself, because somewhere in the last six months, she’d fallen and fallen hard--and not in the cute, girly way.  She’d fallen in the macho-Alpha-will-steal-you-from-your-cave kind of way.

 

“No, no!  Keep going!” Lance said excitedly.  “What else? What else??”

 

“Well, you’re making me be an Alpha and I kinda hate it,” she mumbled into his chest.

 

“Huh?  What’s wrong with being an Alpha?” Lance asked curiously.  

 

“Nothing!  Or, it used to be nothing.  I never felt like I needed to claim territory or boss around Omegas or whatever, but then…,” she trailed off.

 

“‘But then’...?” Lance prompted mercilessly.

 

“But then you asked me to stop being mean to you!” Pidge cried.

 

“Alright, you’ve officially lost me,” Lance announced.  

 

Pidge sighed.  “It was a while ago.  You’d been having a bad day, and I was teasing you about something, and you told me that you knew I teased all my friends so it wasn't really a big deal, but you’d like it if I wasn't _mean_ with my teasing.  It’s kinda stupid, but I’d never realized before that I affected you at all, like that the stuff I said to you _mattered_ , and after that I tried to be careful.  Um, I don’t think I was successful or anything because teasing people is sorta what I do, but I felt bad about it afterward, and I just started... _noticing_ you more, and I saw that people make fun of you a lot because they think you can handle it.  And then I wondered if you really could handle it, or if you were just too nice to tell people off properly when they went too far.  It made me want to protect you and after that my Alpha instincts took off. At first I wanted you to be safe, and then somehow, I started wanting you to be _mine_ . Annnd apparently I wasn't subtle about it.  Ugh, I can’t believe I was _posturing_ ,” she moaned.

 

Pidge’s face was still buried in Lance’s chest, and he slid a finger under her chin to guide to look at him.  His expression was unbearably fond as he whispered her name, and the tenderness of his voice made her flush red.  She went for a kiss but he put a finger to her lips.

 

“Pidge?” he said softly.  “That was the hottest thing you could have told me, and if you kiss me now, we are going to break House Rule #3: no sex on the couch.”

 

“Then take me to bed,” she whispered back, and Lance flushed, too.

 

~*~*~

 

Pidge had always loved Lance’s room.  It was covered in nerd memorabilia and geeky posters and it felt like home.  

 

(Didn’t hurt that it smelled like him.)

 

( _Fuck_ he smelled amazing.)

 

She pushed him to the bed and scrambled onto his lap to have better access to his neck.  Lance’s hands dug into her sides when she tugged his collar down and breathed deep. Her lips brushed against his skin and he whined.

 

“Pidge, please,” he said, baring his neck further for her.  

 

She leaned back and grabbed the hem of his shirt.  “Off,” she commanded.

 

Lance hurried to obey, and he flung his shirt vaguely toward the center of his room.  His fingers went for her dress, but she was too impatient for that and when she licked across his gland he stalled out.

 

“Pidge,” he shuddered, “ _more_.”

 

His breath grew punctured with low moans as Pidge lavished his neck with attention, thoroughly coating his gland and then sucking along it until he whimpered.

 

“Too much?” Pidge asked apologetically.  She could not get enough of his taste, and she licked across him again, making him shudder.

 

“N-need more, just somewhere else,” he confessed sheepishly.  “And,” he added shyly, “I want to see somewhere else, too.”

 

“Hmm, somewhere like Norway, or maybe some place warmer?” she suggested casually, licking him again.

 

“Some place _hotter_ ,” Lance smirked, “and girl you know I’d like to see you naked anywhere.”

 

“Like at your mom’s house?”

 

“Why are you so gross?” Lance laughed.  “But in my old bedroom? Hell yes. I’ve had almost all my heats there, and let me tell you something girl, all of ‘em had Alpha ladies _heavily_ involved.  Only in my imagination, maybe, but that’s just details.”

 

“And some of those times featured me?” she grinned, way more aroused by the thought of Lance fingering himself and whimpering her name than she was ever going to admit.

 

“All of them, ever since I met you,” Lance confessed, looking away in embarrassment.  “Always wanted it to be you taking care of me.”

 

Pidge swallowed hard.  “Okay. Good. Yes,” she said, nodding several times.  “So, what was that about taking my clothes off?”

 

Pidge yelped in surprise as Lance abruptly whirled her over onto his bed.  “Sounds fun,” he said, eyes gleaming.

 

“The zipper is on the back,” Pidge giggled.  

 

“Mmm, so roll over,” Lance said, his voice low.

 

Pidge had always pictured herself facing her boyfriend when she removed her clothes for the first time, but something about his low tone warmed her core and she rolled onto her stomach without hesitating.  As the zipper advanced slowly downward, lips pressed kisses along each uncovered inch of spine. It was far more intimate than she’d expected, and she shivered in anticipation when he gently unhooked her bra and kissed the skin it had hidden.

 

“Roll over for me,” he murmured, and when she did his pupils were wide and deep with want.

 

He helped her squirm out of her dress, which if she’d been less turned on would have been annoying (this is why she should have been standing, probably facing him), but his look had her pinned in place without protest.  He was careful to lay her dress over the back of a chair, which somehow was too sweet a gesture for Pidge to tolerate (he could be sexy or endearing--both at the same time was more than she could handle), so she slipped off her bra and shot it at him.

 

“Oi!” he cried, turning back around.  “That wasn't very ni--holy shit I love your tits.”  He then had the presence of mind to realize what he’d said and he slapped his hand over his mouth, mortified.  

 

“Then come taste them,” Pidge invited, shocked as hell she managed to be smooth and trying not to let her surprise show.

 

“Yes ma’am,” Lance said, tripping out his pants and boxers on the way over.  Pidge would have liked to have spent more time examining his freshly exposed skin, but he was mouthing at her nipples in seconds and frankly that was a highly acceptable alternative.  

 

“Fuck, your breasts are perfect,” he said between panting kisses.  “Love how they fit in my hands.” He thumbed them appreciatively and then kissed his way to her neck, licking almost tentatively at her gland.  “Oh _fuck_ you taste good,” he moaned.  “Fuck I want more.”

 

“Take it,” Pidge gasped.  

 

Lips descended on her neck and worshipped her fervently.  Her head lolled to the side to allow Lance better access and he took every inch she gave him, muttering curses whenever he stopped to breathe.  And fuck but she got it now. It was far from over-stimulating, but it made her need to have it balanced with _more_ somewhere, _anywhere_ , and she arched up to rub herself against him.  She gasped at the contact when their cocks aligned, and she hooked a leg around him to urge him on.

 

“God yes,” Lance groaned.  He tucked a finger under the edge of her panties.  “Can I take these off?”

 

In lieu of answering, Pidge hurried to assist him and she sighed when her cock finally sprang free.  She’d been so distracted, she hadn’t realized just how painfully hard she was.

 

Lance smoothed his hand over her and groaned.  “This mean you’re wet for me, too?” he asked.

 

“Why don’t you find out?” she nearly purred, once again shocking herself by being relatively smooth.  Damn.  Horny Pidge was awkward and blunt until suddenly suave, and she was fully prepared to use this knowledge for evil.

 

And fuck yes he was checking with his tongue, not his fingers, and god it was amazing when he licked across her folds.  She moaned encouragement and tilted her hips and Lance dove in eagerly, licking deep.  All his talking must have paid off with a skilled tongue and she would love to have teased him about it, if only she could manage to say more than broken off curses and the occasional cry for more.  She could _feel_ him smirking against her after a particularly loud curse, and when he started to massage her thigh glands with his thumbs she tangled her fingers in his hair to yank him up and growled “ _Now_ ”.

 

“Oh yeah?”  he asked, eyes wide with innocent ignorance but lips slicked and sinfully red.  “‘Now’ what?”

 

“ _Now_ I am more than ready.   _Now_ you are getting on your back.   _Now_ I am going to fuck you,” she said, emphasizing each sentence with a firm squeeze to his cock.  “And _now_ , you are going to get the lube.”

 

Lance immediately went for the lube as Pidge grabbed her purse and dumped out the condoms.

 

“Holy shit, Pidge, you weren’t kidding,” Lance said, laughing in disbelief at the pile.

 

“Shut up, sit down, and spread your legs,” Pidge said, flushing in embarrassment.

 

“Bossy,” Lance grinned, hopping on the bed.

 

“You like it,” Pidge said.  

 

“I sure do,” Lance winked.  A blush belied his bravado, but he coyly spread his cheeks and revealed his wet hole.  

 

Shit, he was this wet even when he wasn't in heat?  She brushed her fingers across him and watched in satisfaction as he twitched in response.  Still, a good Alpha played it safe when it came to their Omega’s pleasure, so she applied lube anyway before carefully pressing in a finger.  Fuck.  How was it that hot just to watch herself disappear in him? She bit her lip as she massaged him and Lanced sighed blissfully as he relaxed.

 

“You can do more,” he murmured, breath hitching slightly.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Pidge explained, working on him patiently.

 

“Don’t worry, babe, you won’t,” Lance winked.  “Not to brag or anything, I but take dildos up the butt all the time.”

 

Pidge groaned at her boyfriend’s ridiculous behavior.  “You’ve totally named them all, haven’t you?” she said, shaking her head.

 

Lance’s eyes were bright with mischief.  “Would you like me to introduce them to you?”

 

“Sure,” Pidge shrugged, settling back and keeping her hands to herself.  “You could do that.  Or, you could let your girlfriend pound you into the mattress.”

 

“The second one please,” Lance said meekly.

 

Pidge grinned and prowled up the bed, framing his body and smiling down at him.  “Good boy,” she whispered.

 

“Fuck,” Lance trembled.  

 

Praise kink spotted.  

 

“Give me some pillows, I’m going to help prop you up,” she directed, placing them under his hips.  She might not have done this before but damned if she didn’t read up on it, which helped her nerves a whopping 2%.  She was very proud of herself for keeping her hands steady as she tore the wrapping off the nearest condom.

 

“Can I?” Lance asked, nodding toward the condom.  

 

And okay, her hands _might_ have trembled then.

 

Lance’s hands were gentle as they rolled the condom down and he massaged her length a moment before wrapping his hand around it and guiding her to his entrance.  

 

It was a vulnerable moment, looking down at Lance.  She’d known it would be, but she’d gotten it backwards--it was Lance, not her, that was looking at the other with begging eyes.  She didn’t feel powerful, exactly, but she recognized just how much power Lance had placed in her hands by expressing his want so openly.  In many respects, she was a terrible candidate for an Alpha, being so tiny. But, she could protect a vulnerable heart.  And, from the start, hadn’t Lance been like this with her?  He had wanted, he had asked, he had waited, and he had finally told her in a way she understood that _she_ mattered to him, not her gender.  She had to tamp down the wave of grateful emotion that threatened to overtake her.  

 

“I’m so glad I’m here with you, Lance,” she whispered, and she pressed in slowly.  

 

“K-Katie,” Lance gasped.  He wrapped himself around her so tightly she could only let herself be held, and she relaxed into his embrace, breathing deeply as she nuzzled at his neck.  She didn’t let herself dwell on how warm her name sounded on his lips--one thing at a time.

 

“Sorry,” she said softly, “I didn’t even ask if this was how you wanted it, or if you wanted to be in me.”

 

“Anything is fine as long as it’s with you,” Lance confessed quietly.  “Also, we have a lot of ways our genitals can fit together and all of them sound fun, so don’t worry about it.”

 

“Please don’t say ‘genitals’ while I’m in you,” Pidge whispered back.

 

“I bet you can shut me up if you start moving,” Lance countered, and Pidge could _feel_ the heat of his blush from that one.  He’d seriously just embarrassed himself, and Pidge couldn’t help giggling.

 

“Actually,” she said, propping herself up to grin down at him, “I intend to make you louder.”

 

“Holy fuck,” Lance breathed.

 

She pulled back slowly and then snapped forward.  Lance cursed and dug his fingers into her hips.

 

“Fuck, Pidge,” he gasped.  “Fuck that’s good.”

 

And _god_ but she agreed.  He felt amazing on her cock, warm and welcoming and slick and he was thrusting back onto her, cursing encouragements.  His legs were tight around her, shifting, and she knew he was rubbing his thigh glands on her, scenting her and absorbing her own scent in return.  She groaned.  She was finally finally claiming him the way she wanted and he felt _so damn good_.  Back arched, jaw slacked, eyes closed and face scrunched in broken pleasure: at this point, he was just hanging on.  She swelled with pride--her perfect Omega, taking everything she could give him and _loving_ it.

 

“You’re so good for me, baby,” she praised.  He shuddered at the words.

 

“Alpha,” he whimpered, and shit he might just have found her kink.

 

“Call for me,” she growled, thrusting harder.  

 

“Alpha, Alpha,” he cried louder.  “It’s so good _so good_ make me come, please Alpha--”

 

“Touch yourself for me,” Pidge commanded.  

 

Lance whined as he obeyed, tugging hard and swearing harder.  “It’s perfect it’s perfect Pidge _Alpha_ it’s so good, _more_ please more _Katie_ \--”

 

He cried as he came, and Pidge slowed to watch in awe at how beautiful he looked, wrecked for her, chest heaving.  How had she not taken her time in teasing him earlier?  His cock was as yet unkissed and she had completely ignored his nipples.  These matters would be tended to shortly.  First, though, she needed to kiss him _hard_ and her hips stuttered when Lance panted her name against lips, turning it into a prayer.

 

“Katie,” he whispered, voice cracking from rough use.  

 

She curled over him as she came.

 

~*~*~

 

Condom disposed and fluids cleaned, the couple was now thoroughly and satisfactorily entwined under Lance’s covers.  Pidge hummed as she traced lazy shapes on his chest. Her fierce instincts were tamed for the moment, and she found it easy to voice her embarrassment at her shameless weakness for how good he smelled while Lance listened attentively (only rarely interrupting her with kisses to her neck and wrist).  When she finished, he grinned.

 

“Omegas smell better when they’re happy, Pidge.  I still can’t believe I get to call you my girlfriend and show you off in public, so yeah, I’ve probably been oozing scent.  Sorry about that,” he said, looking not even slightly sorry.

 

(Pidge found herself forgiving him anyway, because damn--with how good he smelled, Lance must have been overjoyed to be dating her and that was pretty amazing.)

 

“God, and here I thought I’d reverted to a stereotype and that would have _sucked_.  I’m not exactly the poster child for an Alpha,” Pidge said, frowning a bit.  “I’m not going to win any bar fights over you.” She would sure fucking try, though, but that part might be better kept to herself.  No need to give Lance any ideas.

 

“I think you’re great, Pidge.  I’m not good at taking care of myself, emotionally, so you’re the perfect Alpha to protect me,” Lance explained.  “We aren’t in caveman times.  I don’t need someone wielding a club or something, but someone who can verbally eviscerate whoever I’ve stupidly gotten in an argument with?  Now _that_ I need.”

 

That fed her pride surprisingly well.  She most certainly could verbally destroy any and everyone who deserved it--and Lance definitely had a talent for attracting those kinds of situations.

 

(And if she were perfectly honest, she loved it--the eviscerating, not the talent.)

 

“I can’t wait to knot you,” she sighed happily, which was probably an odd response but oh damn if it didn’t turn Lance the most complete shade of red and that was extremely satisfying.  

 

“Are you trying to kill me?” he whispered hoarsely.  “Are you literally trying to kill me?”

 

“Your life is in my hands,” she said solemnly.

 

“Mmm, I like being in your hands,” he teased warmly, snuggling closer.  “How do I smell now?”

 

“Amazing,” she admitted, kissing his cheek, “but thank god I can handle it.  I think now that you have me on you, too, I’ll be okay.  I thought was going crazy.”

 

“I guess we’ll have to make sure to reapply your scent frequently, because you make me _very_ happy,”  Lance grinned, “and I’m pretty sure I drive you crazy anyway.”

 

“You do, but I like it,” Pidge smiled.  “Also, there are a lot of ways our genitals can fit together and all of them sound fun, so I’ll be happy to oblige you in any and all scent reapplications.”

 

Lance laughed.  They talked together until they were interrupted by yawns and at last determined they’d lost the war against sleep.

 

“Pidge?” Lance said, viciously fighting a final yawn.  “I love your bush.  Dunno why they always recommend waxing in those girly magazines.”

 

And wasn't _that_ going to be a conversation for later because, what the fuck, Lance read those magazines?!  For the moment, though, her Omega was too damn cute--snuggled against her, arm across her hip, mouth cracked open and probably about to start drooling.  Yup.  The boy drove her crazy, but she really didn’t mind it at all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To summarize: Pidge is embarrassed to be horny on main; Lance is just excited to be dating her. Also, anyone else notice that Lance is frequently portrayed as mean in fics? Personally, I think Pidge is meaner than him! Girl knows a weakness when she sees one! Mostly, I think Lance just has insecurities to work through. I love my goofy son. <3 And her! The Paladins are all Grade A characters (with flaws).
> 
> Thought: if gland stimulation is really that nice, and wrist glands are, uh, easily accessible, then holding hands really could lead to babies in Omegaverse AUs lmao. XD
> 
> Alpha fems have panties with room for their dicks and the poor girls have to shop at specialty stores if they want slacks or fitted pants ‘cause they are by far the smallest percentage of females, so most shops don’t carry much for them. It’s part of the reason (in my AU) that Pidge wears a lot of guy clothes. The pants are way more comfortable. 
> 
> (These are the details that matter.)
> 
> They have a good heat together, btw. Pidge, a planner: what do you need for your heats? Special sheets, particular foods, certain soaps? Lance, a horny boy with easy heats: stuff up my butt. Pidge: ….I can do that. Lance: *heart eyes*
> 
> Shiro as an Alpha: My poor mate suffers! I shall offer all the comforts! Keith as his Omega: I kinda hate that I need the comforts but this is nice. Pidge as an Alpha: I bet we can overcome your biology with my sex skills if we practice. Lance as her Omega: Can’t hurt to try!
> 
> Btw, Pidge is struggling with the idea of being a super horny Alpha (the stereotype) rather than being a horny chick. In my AU, women aren’t shamed/discouraged re getting aroused, unlike in real life (I’ve heard that shit before, *cough cough*). Some Omega shaming, probably. I feel like people would Omega shame because of heat stereotypes, like slut shaming stuff? 
> 
> Anyway. I think my readership helps breaks the stereotype of women not getting horny, lol. ….At least I’m under the impression most of my readers are female??? Maybe just most of the ones who have DMed me, I dunno.
> 
> Also, I hope this doesn’t make me a bad trans advocate, but the grammar of writing “her cock” really messed with me. I had the same “problem” with Keith’s biology in the first two Shiro the Hero fics. Shows how deeply entrenched the language is, I suppose. 
> 
> Giantly unimportant side note: I hate the word “panties” but I really don’t have a good equivalent. “Undies” is worse and “underwear” is too formal/general if you’re talking about cuter, lacier options. I refer to them as “Underoos” in my personal life when talking to my husband.
> 
> (Sorry I keep making this note longer.)
> 
> Oh!!! And Hunk is at staying Shay’s so they have the apartment to themselves for the evening. God, the things that poor dude might have witnessed and/or heard walking in…
> 
> Alpha Pidge has abs, btw. Alpha core strength! Got make that Omega cry during a heat, ya know~~ I would definitely not be able to top like her. You go, girl.
> 
> Should probably mention where this story fits in the overall Shiro the Hero timeline--It’s been about two years since the start of the series. Sheith mates happened a while ago and it’s now the senior year of college. Hunk and Shay will be mates soon. Pidge and Lance become mates in roughly one year. The next part of the series takes place in roughly two years and will feature preggers Sheith and preggers Plance and I am very excited about it. XDDD First though! I will be finishing my mer fic and then doing at least a few of the Kinktober prompts.


End file.
